


Double Brother in Laws

by NuttyDounuts14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyDounuts14/pseuds/NuttyDounuts14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to pull his ace out the hole, in order to shock Gabriel. Gabriel has the same ace though... Dean loses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Brother in Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am scrolling through Tumblr, and I come across this magnificent post  
> http://rockandrollchick.tumblr.com/post/140401490802  
> And I think to myself, "I really want to write this in fanfic form" so I did. Enjoy

“Okay, you know what? I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this” Dean took a deep breath, and Gabriel smiled.

“I took you little brother’s virginity” Dean said and smirked as he remembered that night. Cas lying underneath him, mouth open, and the shadows of his wings spread wide as Dean continued to hit the angel’s prostate, and ride him through his first orgasm. It had been a good night that had been repeated many times since.

Sam stood behind him, his face twisting slightly as he prayed that the stain he had found on his bed after running to get food the night before had not been angel jizz. Or Dean’s jizz. Or just jizz.

Gabriel held back a laugh and made a face

“Really, that’s it, ‘coz guess what Deano?” he made his face go all innocent, “Right back at ya”

He smiled and just for good measure, waggled his eyebrows.

Dean scrunched his face in confusion, why would he be bothered that Gabe has slept with… oh.

It clicked.

Sam looked nervously at his brother, trying to gauge his reaction, before looking at Gabriel and mentally yelling to the archangel “Why would you tell him that?!” He knew from the way Gabe’s smile sretched that he had been heard.

Dean also looked at the trickster.

“You son of a-” The golden winged man didn’t let him finish before sending the brothers back to their crappy motel room.

“bitch” Dean finished, before realising where they were. He looked at his brother, and had the mental image of the night with Cas, except this time it was Sam on top.

“Nope” he thought grimly, as he shoved the thought into the box labelled “emotionally traumatising, do not open”

Sam opened his mouth to try and explain.

“Sam, don’t. I’m pretending I never heard that okay?”

The taller Winchester closed his mouth and nodded his approval, but a thought kept coming to the fore, and after a while he finally gave in.

“So you and Cas huh?”

“Nope”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment = much love  
> Also this is unbeta'd and took me around 10 minutes, if there are mistakes, please let me know


End file.
